there ain't no party like a guardian party
by a wolf is a perfect paradox
Summary: while the guardians are away, elaina wil play! not if josef has anything to say! a one shot, linked to but not part of my guardian series!


**There ain't no party like a guardian party**

Spurred on to try and push my creative boundaries i decided to borrow Josef and my main oc Elaina and put them to work elsewhere...in a more, em, productive manner.

Set after the second of my stories, just a funny idea i had and said i would try.

Disclaimer: i do not own moonlight or any of the places named in this story. Please do not sue. I do however declare my ownership of my OCs.

&&&

Warning: this oneshot is rated M. If you are reading this, please make sure you are the right age to do so! You have been warned now!!!

&&&

Giggles erupted from both guardians' mouths as they made their way back to the hotel rooms. A guardian party in Chicago had been the perfect outlet for letting off some stress in a much deserved way.

Elaina, in a red silk dress with a black lace trim, laughed as Laertes, one of the Danish guardians attempted to open his room for the fifth time. Free flowing absinthe, adrenaline and freshies and no sleep for 48 hours were not conducive to attempting to get back into one's room.

Lorenza, shot her a look, warning her to stifle her giggles, lest Laertes turn around and discover Lorenza to be taping him on her phone. On the sixth attempt the door opened and Laertes fell in, the cool air conditioned air hitting the girls.

"Night ladies" he managed to hiccup as the girls strolled off, arm and arm down the corridor, laughing heartily as they replayed the videos and pictures of the last two days.

All the guardians had held an annual international symposium, which saw the discussion of any major issues in their world at that moment and then a huge party afterwards. The cleaners in whatever city it was on usually had to call in reinforcements and with the drink, the blood and the highs flowing cheaply, the young vampires often lost the run of themselves, many ending up crashing in dangerous places in the city, say where you might be burnt to a crisp when the sun came up, or in the vampire jail imposed by the cleaners, which involved a painful night of staking until someone could be found to bail you out, usually an elder or a sire.

Elaina walked her friend to her door, both of them laughing at the picture of Lorenza and the Chicago guardian from the night before; they had been playing a game of musical statues which required you and a partner to get into unusual and interesting positions and then freeze; at the moment Elaina had snapped them, they had been attempting to portray a jet plane.

"He was sweet on you Hun" Elaina teased "you were totally in there!"

"i know right" Lorenza returned "shame he decided to get caught by the cleaners and sent to jail"

Elaina grimaced "I'd hate to be him, when the Chicago elder has to bail him out. I mean the Chicago guardian... caught disturbing the peace...in Chicago...ouch"

"Big trouble" Lorenza agreed "so this is me. See you in...Well possibly a few days once i start to come down from this adrenaline"

Elaina nodded, she could tell Lorenza was well over the limits by her dilated pupils and she was sure hers were not much better. "If you don't see me by midnight in two days, send a search party"

Lorenza confirmed she would and Elaina continued the walk to her room. Despite her vampire stamina, she decided to lose the high heels she had lived in for the last two and a half days and to walk barefoot the rest of the way to her hotel room.

She opened the door on the third try, very glad no one had been there to see it and walked into the room, humming a song she had heard last night...or was it the night before. The last 48 hours were a funny, messy blur.

So busy she was on concentrating on remembering the song and so overwhelmed were her senses that she did not realise the presence of the sandy haired male in her room until he spoke causing her to jump "well you look lovely don't you?"

She recovered from her fright and turned to look in the direction of her mate "Josef, what are you doing here? Are you trying to frighten the life out of me?"

"The life, my love, left your body long ago. And where are your senses? You should have been able to smell me outside the door, if not down the corridor" he stretched lazily, walking towards her taking her hand to his lips and kissing it.

As he did so, he noticed her eyes and sighed "perhaps you would have some senses if you hadn't overwhelmed them with absinthe and drunken freshies and adrenaline hum?"

"Hey" Elaina's hands found her hips "you were a guardian once too. And you lived as an indulgent aristocrat. I doubt you held back. Just because you're a high and mighty elder now, you don't get to judge our fun"

Josef had left her, walking to the mini fridge and getting some blood for her, fresh blood, the kind that would reawaken her dull senses and help with the monster hangover he knew she would undoubtly have. He attempted to suppress a laugh at her attempt at indignant, hands on the hips, barefoot and swaying slightly, she did not pull off the normal kick butt guardian aura he was used to seeing her surrounded with.

He handed her the glass as she asked "Josef, why are you here? Is there a problem back in LA?"

Josef turned, attempting to appear nonchalant "no, home is fine. I just started to hear stories back of this party. It sounded wild and knowing how you like to get into the thick of things, i thought i better come in case you needed bail out of vampire jail"

Elaina finished the blood, it starting to help clear her brain, her senses coming back online. She went to the fridge and poured a second. As she finished it she snorted "you came in case i needed bail out? Don't lie to me Josef. I am drunk, not stupid. You heard stories, probably the ones about how many people Gaston hooked up with and that, and you got jealous. So jealous you decided to fly down here and crash the party"

Josef bit his lip. Sometimes he wished she didn't know him so well. Even in her present state, she had managed to cop his reason for being here. Elaina took his silence to mean she was correct.

Walking over to him, she stood on her tiptoes and looked him square in the eye "what is your problem? Don't you trust me?"

Josef nodded, unsure how to explain himself. It trusted her, just not every male guardian and some of the females for that matter he was sure.

His Elaina was a pretty little thing and his inner vampire was very possessive and jealous. Especially of Gaston. Whenever he thought of that vampire he simply saw red...all he could remember is Gaston wrapping his arm around Elaina in London and him being unable to do a single thing about it.

Even now it made is blood boil.

"it's not you" he answered truthfully. "Its Gaston right?" Elaina sighed, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

Josef nodded sheepishly and Elaina shook her head. Josef had really taken a distrust of Gaston on the trip to London and while he had apologised to both Josef and Elaina for any misdemeanours he may have committed unknowingly, Josef's trust was a hard thing to win.

Josef began to speak "i couldn't help it. I heard the stories and i just saw him, in my mind eye, getting you drunk, touching you"

"You don't need to worry. Even if he had tried something on, i would have refused. And that goes for any other of those ripped male guardians" Elaina tried to reassure but failed as she giggled over the words ripped male guardian.

Josef began to growl.

Elaina felt heat flush through her body and her breath picked up pace. She knew Josef's vampire was possessive, the proof was squarely placed in the fact that he was in front of her on no more than stories. She cursed herself silently for not reading him better; her last actions had probably pushed the button that would take him over the edge.

But she did not curse what would happen if she had.

For when Josef's vampire wanted to prove to her and anyone else that she was his it involved spending hours upon hours in his arms, under the master of the most exquisite torture, loosing track of time, space, her own body and senses.

While Elaina had been thinking this, Josef had continued to growl. Elaina moved to place a hand on his shoulder, to try to pacify, her touch however ignited the last of the cylinders within him and she found herself back against a wall, his mouth pressed firmly over hers.

She gasped as she hit the wall, allowing his tongue inside her mouth. Her eyes bled to silver and her fangs elongated to match his. Fangs clashed, scraped and nipped as they devoured each other's mouths and tongues wholeheartedly.

Josef felt her hands begin to roam; she was unbuttoning his shirt, her dainty hands trembling from the after effects of the adrenaline and what he was doing to her mouth. He smirked into the kiss as he drew a deep purr from her throat as his tongue continued to war with hers, neither gaining dominance.

His shirt unbuttoned, he felt her hands run over his abs, sending shivers through him. her hands mapped out every aspect of his bare chest but stopped short of his belly button, refusing to drift lower to where his now harden appendage strained, begging for contact.

Not one to deny his body anything, he moved forward and pushed their bodies closer together, grinding against her, allowing her to feel what he had to offer.

She mewled and pulled him closer, one of her legs locking around his, hands continuing to map his well defined chest.

He vowed to himself that she would ever only seek what he had to offer, the vampire within him growling as he was once again assaulted with memories of Gaston attempting to steal his lady in London.

These thoughts only fuelled him and picking Elaina up, he threw her across the room and onto the bed. She scampered up onto it, her now bruised and swollen lips parted and panting, her eyes silver like his but expectant and mischievous compared to his predatory gaze.

She cocked her head, revealing the gentle incline and expanse of her neck and batted her eyelashes at him, slipping up the bed and patting the spot next to her, a naughty, teasing minx determined to drive him to the depths of despair until the end.

He stalked across the room and lowered himself onto the bed pulling her beneath him. She was still fully clothed, but he would take care of that.

Now that she was horizontal and more or less trapped, he began to explore her body as he had done countless times before. His hands roamed up and down, moving over each and every curve; cupping, stroking and caressing. His mouth devoured her neck in kisses, his tongue finding the spot on her neck where her artery would normally have pulsed and licking along it. He knew how weak she was there and this time was no exception; her body arching up to meet his with a groan.

He continued with his ministrations, working down her neck to her chest, kissing the top of her chest and breasts, his hands searching through the flimsy material for the nipples beneath. She was panting his name already, her will lost to him.

His vampire smirked at this realisation, it enjoyed having its mate at its whim, for her sole existence to start and end with his next touch. He ran his tongue into the space between her breasts and then with a well placed fang, he ripped the front out of the dress before letting his hands take over to finish the job.

Elaina snapped back to reality somewhat at the ripping of the material from her body. "Would it be so hard to use a zipper" she hissed her anger at yet another ruined article of clothing making her struggle against him.

Josef smirked, he knew he was still very much in control of the situation but if she struggled it made more sport for his vampire, allowed him to test himself against the woman who kept him very much in knots and very much on his toes.

She, it seemed, was no longer willing to simply bend to his will as she had been moments ago. He would relish regaining the total control he had earlier.

She continued to struggle as he used his superior strength to clasp and draw her hands over her head, revealing her now exposed and naked chest to him for his tasting pleasure. His tongue dipped out and slowly, painfully, circled one nipple. She let a ltiile gasp as she continued to struggle against him.

He continued like that for some minutes, tasting her skin and teasing her nipples, feeling some of the fight leave her body with each of the tiny gasps he drew.

Holding both her hands in one of his, he used the free one to begin to roam the silky skin of her stomach. He loved how she reacted to him, her gasps when he hit a sensitive nerve spot, the way she held her breath when his fingers trailed lower and locked on her lace panties, pulling them tight and flush against her skin, only to let the go again in the most teasing of manners, making her groan, her voice pleading for more and more.

Her eyes still held some defiance but her struggling had stopped, the flash of anger and resistance long losing their momentum as he set about making every nerve in her body white hot.

He leant in to kiss her, allowing her hands to come free. They tangled in his hair, drawing him closer still. Once again their fangs crashed, his accidentally nicking her tongue, dribbling her blood down his throat.

Her blood, as wild and spicy to him as when he had first ever tasted it, drove him and his vampire past the point of any sane thought, he wanted her and he wanted her now.

His hands slid down her body as he pressed them closer together. She was gasping and moaning into his mouth, unable to stop her body from arching and writhing beneath his touch, she wanted more of everything he was willing to give and then some.

His hands cupped her buttocks and tore away the tiny panties. His own lower regions were easy work; he tore the remaining barriers from his body as well. His desire to be inside her was increasing tenfold by the minute, his body demanded it.

But first he wished her completely succumbed to his will.

Lowering himself down, he allowed his hands to trace her sensitive inner thighs while his tongue darted into her opening. She was wet, delightfully so, her juices soaked his mouth in her unique taste, the overflow dampening the sheets below them. She arched and pressed herself closer to his invading tongue, he knew she was very much ready for him but while he could, he liked to draw it out.

Her hands reached for him, drawing him back up to her awaiting mouth, tasting herself only serving to draw more passionate groans from her. Her hands slid down his body pushing at his gluts, arching against him. She wanted him inside her, wanted to feel him.

The thoughts of that only sought to make him harder as he eased himself between her thighs and up into her, their foreheads touching together. She gasped at the intrusion and groaned as she was filled to the hilt, him grunting his pleasure as he enjoyed being sheathed within her.

He began to trust into her, hard and fast. Under normal circumstances, Josef would have said he was a considerate lover, using a slow rhythmic pace and allowing her control of it via any commands she may wish to give.

But these were not normal circumstances.

She had been away from his arms for 4 days now and they ached for her.

She had spent most of those 4 days in the company of a vampire who had made his feelings and intentions towards her very clear in the past.

There was no doubt in his mind that while she had been away she had most definitely been lusted after. The tiniest hint of the other vamp lay on her skin, she had been near him.

So now it was his duty as her mate to remind her of to whom she belonged. He would ensure her eyes did not wander, that she had no need to look elsewhere. That it was to him she came lusting and willing every time.

Elaina was lost in a haze of passion and pleasure, every never was white hot and taut, every muscle contracted to the point of breaking. He was filling her to the point of no return over and over again, his hard pace not allowing her a second of recovery between the sharp spikes of pleasure which were hitting her from her core. She prayed he would let her fall over the edge soon before she was driven mad with lust and need.

She had been reduced to panting his name. Her world, her senses were now completely alive and focused solely on what Josef was doing. It was delicious, if she could have found the voice, she would have begged for more...

He knew neither of them would last much longer, she was completely loosing herself in the rapture of the moment and he was not far behind. Bucking to meet his thrusts, writhing in pleasure beneath him, she let a moan, loud and wanton and he knew the moment was at hand.

He leaned down over her and whispered in her ear "i hate that Gaston was near you, the thought of him touching you makes me see red...but he won't ever get to do that because you are mine, aren't you Elaina? I want to hear you say it now!"

Elaina panted; her eyes remaining closed, a canine catching her lip as he hit on just the right spot over and over again.

He hissed in her ear more loudly this time "Elaina, say it now!"

Drawing in an attempt at a breath Elaina allowed the words he wanted to fall from her lips "I'm yours! Your mate! Only yours Josef! Please!"

He smirked and renewed his heady pace, his tongue coming down to trace the point on her neck where her pulse would be. Her eyes shot open as he touched it, it always amazed him how sensitive she was there. "And if i bite you, claim you, that is what you want? To be mine?"

"Yes yes" she screamed, her body beginning to tremble underneath him "claim me Josef, i am yours!! Bite me! Oh please, bite me!"

Needing no more encouragement, he lifted his wrist to her mouth at the same time his fangs slipped inside her throat. Silence reigned for a nanosecond before she was screaming his name, sobbing it out for the world to hear. His own grunts and howls of satisfaction mingled with her screams before they both collapsed panting onto the bed.

His forehead rested against her collar bone for many long moments afterward, both of them shaking with the aftershock of what had occurred. He eventually found the energy to raise his forehead to hers; they were both covered in sweat. Her breathing he noted was beginning to turn to normal, the pants making way for longer, drawn out breaths.

He reached down and placed tiny kisses on her cheeks and lips, drawing a happy sigh from her and causing her eyes to open. They had returned to their human green as his had returned to their amber.

She looked at him and their eyes locked. "wow" she whispered, her throat hoarse, drawing a look of manly pride and satisfaction from him.

He allowed his lips to descend on her neck, dropping the same tiny kisses over her aching throat, he would get her some blood in a few moments to soothe it he reasoned.

His scent reached every corner of her body; he was satisfied she was completely his again.

He ran his tongue over the pressure point in her neck, causing her to mewl. Her hands had started to roam his body, waltzing over his scapulae and well defined back muscles. Drawing her hands back to his shoulders, she hooked her legs around his and flipped them over, beginning another, though much more gentle round between them.

Elaina awoke the next day, her head throbbing and body aching. Josef lay asleep beside her, his arm draped over her. She cursed herself for not making sure they got to a freezer last night, she would pay for this for the rest of the evening as a result.

Slipping from his embrace and grabbing a robe, she went to the mini bar to fetch some blood. As she drank, she surveyed the room in disbelief. The sheets were torn and each and every pillow had been ripped to pieces. The wall which he had pushed her up against last night had cracks which bore a strange resemblance to her form; a bedside lamp was knocked over and broken on the floor.

She filled a second glass and brought it to Josef as he stirred. His smiled and accepted the glass gratefully with a kiss.

He surveyed the room as she had done moments earlier and turning to her smirked "and they say there ain't no party like a guardian party"

"Who ever they are, they are very wrong. Even all of us didn't cause that much destruction" Elaina returned his smirk.

He finished his glass of blood and raised his eyebrows as he saw a tiny gleam of mischief creep into her eyes "i don't suppose we could do much more damage..."

His hands were reaching for her robe, pulling it down her shoulders "darling, you should never suppose anything".

&&&

So that is it done! Em, hope people like it! Please review!


End file.
